


Secret Love

by IAmSherLOCKED666



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherLOCKED666/pseuds/IAmSherLOCKED666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious boy that never speaks.  Obnoxious red head  girl.  Why on earth would Sakura be jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was something i wrote as a school project. I'm thinking about re-writing it as something much more... substantial with more body. Tell me if you think it's worth fattening up. ;P thanks

Secret Love  
by Amelia Andresen  
Edited by Grace Miller  
  
First day of school:  
Sakura was sitting on the bus in a seat all alone. Leaning forward with her head against the back of the seat in front of her, she let the tears of fear escape from her eyes. What have I done? What have I gotten myself into?  
  
Second day of School:  
Getting on the bus, she looked around for an empty seat and saw none. However, she did see a seat towards the center of the bus with a boy looking out the window. She walked to that seat and asked, “Can I sit here?” He looked at her “Hn” she took that to mean “yes”. Therefore, she sat. She saw him turn back and look out the window with his headphones in.  
His hair was black and spiky in the back with long bangs in the front. He wore black skinny jeans and Converse. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt that said, “Your lips are moving, but all I hear is ‘Blah, Blah, Blah’”. There were armbands on his arms, and a black Headphone Hoodie in his lap.  
  
Second Week of School:  
Everyday she sat next to him. Every day it was the same. She sat next to him; he never looked at her. Except to grunt when she asked to sit there. They were always almost touching but never really. It had become a pattern, a pattern of stability in her crazy mixed up life.  
  
Eleventh Week of School:   
But one day when it was cold, she got on the bus and before she could go and sit in her  
usual seat. A new girl, Karin, went and sat next to him. Sakura stood there until the bus moved causing her to fall.  
Therefore, she sat somewhere else in the back of the bus. Even over all the noise the less refined juvenile delinquents were making, she could hear the high-pitched laughter of Karin talking to the boy. Funny, she had this feeling of jealousy, but she didn’t even know his name.  
  
Thirteenth Week of School:  
For the first time, she saw him in school. He was walking with friends and Karin was nowhere in sight. For a brief second, their eyes met but she turned away, hiding the hurt she felt. Why am I so hurt? He means nothing to me. She knew that was a lie.  
  
Fifteenth Week of School:  
Karin wasn’t riding the bus for once; Sakura walked over to the seat she used to always sit in and looked at the boy. He looked at her. “Hi,” he said. She smiled a sad little smile and asked, “Hello, may I sit here?” She expected him to say no and that he was waiting for Karin but he didn’t instead he replied with a “Hn.” So, she sat.   
Not long after sitting down she felt a slight bit of pressure on her hand. She looked down and it was his hand. They sat like that for the remainder of the ride. When the bus stopped he let her hand go. She felt something stay in her hand though. It was a note.

**Meet me in room 315 during lunch,**

**-Sasuke**

****  
-Later-  
Walking into room 315 Sakura closed the door. When it shut she turned around and saw Sasuke standing there looking at her. “Hello, Sakura,” he said. “Yesterday I saw you walking with Sai.”  
“Yeah, so what?” she asked.  
“I don’t like that.”  
“What does it matter to me what you do or don’t like?” he walked forward. He kept walking until she had backed up against the wall, said “This”, and kissed her. It was a kiss that said Everything, it means everything to me.


End file.
